Il était une fois Hermillone
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: [FINIE] Le conte de Cendrillon revu et corrigé à la sauce Harry Potter. Attention, gros n'importe quoi!


J'ai d'abord posté cette fic sur le site TWWO dans le cadre d'un concours qu'elle a remporté. Je l'ai un peu modifiée pour mais ça reste de la grosse parodie. J'espère que vous rigolerez bien .

Je me suis inspiré en grande partie de la version Disney (Perrault), avec quelques clins-d'oeil à la version de Grimm.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Il était une fois une jeune fille qui s'appelait Lady Hermillone Granger, mais tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son seul prénom, Hermillone. Elle était fille unique dans un foyer plutôt aisé, et vivait heureuse dans la paisible bourgade d'Happyland. Hermillone, contrairement à ses parents, était une sorcière. Mais, comme elle était pleine de bon sens, elle n'utilisait ses pouvoirs qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, autant dire presque jamais.

Hélas, au printemps suivant, son père vint à mourir. Hermillone fut profondément affectée par cette perte car elle vouait à son père une tendre passion. Sa mère, quant à elle, perdit la raison et décida de se remarier l'année suivante. Elle prit pour époux un homme du nom de Sévérus Rogue, un sorcier d'une cruauté sans égale qui, selon les rumeurs, avait empoisonné son ancienne femme Sinistra en lui faisant avaler un philtre mal dilué. Il ne restait à Rogue, pour tout produit de ce mariage, que ses deux filles Millicent et Pansy, toutes deux vilaines et profondément méchantes.

A la vie agréable et sans tâches que menait auparavant Hermillone succéda un enfer que la jeune fille supporta avec patience et soumission. Parce que Rogue était un radin notoire qui estimait que les trente millions de gallions que l'assurance vie de Monsieur Granger avait fait toucher à sa nouvelle femme étaient insuffisants, il força Hermillone à faire tous les travaux ménagers, et ce malgré le personnel de maison que le domaine peinait à contenir. Par-dessus le marché, Hermillone n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de sorcière, et d'ailleurs, Rogue lui avait confisqué sa baguette magique. Elle n'était plus désormais vêtue que de haillons et ses cheveux étaient aussi gras que ceux de son beau-père. Dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion, Millicent et Pansy crachaient sur le carrelage de la cuisine, qu'Hermillone s'efforçait désespérément de faire briller, et s'adressaient à elle comme s'il se fût agi d'une servante.

- Allons souillon! Hâte toi de nettoyer si tu ne veux pas tâter du fouet, disaient-elles en agrémentant le sol de postillons supplémentaires.

Madame Granger, qui passait la journée dans sa chambre à se lamenter, n'était jamais là pour voir les humiliations que subissait sa fille, et Hermillone avait le coeur trop pur pour se plaindre à sa mère de l'attitude de ses belles-soeurs.

Un beau jour, qu'Hermillone passait à astiquer l'argenterie dans le salon, Rogue décida d'aller faire quelques courses avec ses filles. Millicent et Pansy le suivaient comme deux chiennes, en tremblant d'excitation.

- Oh père, dit Pansy en brandissant un catalogue, me laisserez-vous essayer cette robe magnifique? Je suis certaine qu'elle me siérait à ravir.

Rogue sourit et répondit:

- Mais bien sûr, ma chérie. Je veux que mes filles soient les plus belles pour le bal que la puissante famille Malefoy organise dans un mois. Nous en profiterons pour commander des bijoux.

C'est alors qu'il sembla remarquer la présence d'Hermillone dans la pièce. Il fit une grimace de dégoût, s'avança vers elle l'air menaçant et tenta de redonner aux cheveux de sa belle-fille un aspect décent.

- Vraiment, ma pauvre, maugréa-t-il. Regarde toi un peu. Je te jure que si tu étais ma fille... Mais que dis-je? Personne ne pourrait te prendre pour ma fille avec tes manières de souillon. Au fait, as tu besoin de quelque chose que je pourrais te ramener?

Hermillone commençait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque Rogue l'interrompit:

- Attends! Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'acheter les mêmes choses qu'à mes filles. Je voulais simplement te demander si tu avais besoin de lessive ou de liquide vaisselle. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu en manques. Ca pourrait te gêner dans ton travail.

Millicent et Pansy éclatèrent de rire, et Hermione esquissa un faible sourire. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son beau-père lui proposerait de lui ramener quelque chose de la grand-ville, et elle savait de toute façon qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur le moindre objet de valeur; donc, comme elle était modeste et pleine de sagesse, elle se contenta de répondre:

- Apportez moi ce que le hasard déposera sur votre chemin.

- Eh bien soit, répondit Rogue avec dédain.

Puis il se mit sur le bord de la fenêtre et, imité par ses filles, enfourcha un balai et s'envola vers la capitale.

Hermillone n'avait pas encore fini de récurer l'argenterie que son beau-père et ses belle-soeurs revenaient, les bras chargés de sacs. Elle attendit modestement que Rogue fît attention à elle, et lorsque celui-ci la vit, il jeta dans sa direction une branche de noisetier qu'elle s'empressa de rattraper et de fourrer dans sa blouse.

- Voici tout ce que le hasard a laissé sur ma route, se moqua t-il. Je l'ai trouvé coincé dans l'un des boutons de ma veste en rentrant ici.

Et il éclata de rire. Hermillone cependant était ravie. C'était le premier cadeau qu'elle recevait depuis la mort de son père bien-aimé. Dès le lendemain, elle se rendit sur la tombe de celui-ci et y planta le petit noisetier. Elle y laissa tomber trois de ses larmes, et chaque jour pendant une semaine, elle revenait, pleurait et laissait tomber trois de ses larmes sur l'arbre, qui grandit à une vitesse prodigieuse, jusqu'à devenir un noisetier adulte, dans lequel vint se nicher un adorable couple d'écureuils...

Trois semaines passèrent qui semblèrent à Hermillone mille fois plus agréables que celles qu'elle avait vécues pendant toute l'année précédente. En effet, ses affreuses belles-soeurs étaient tellement occupées à se préparer pour le grand bal qu'elles en oublièrent de lui faire des misères. Cette fameuse soirée était très courue dans la région. Toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille y avaient été invitées, car le célèbre Lucius Malefoy avait déclaré à tous que le temps était venu pour son fils de prendre épouse. Or Draco -car c'était son nom- était le plus beau et le plus riche héritier du pays. Tous les ans, le thème de la soirée changeait et celui de cette année semblait particulièrement alléchant.

- Grandeur et décadence de l'empire romain, lut Rogue sur le carton d'invitation qui lui était destiné ainsi qu'à ses deux filles.

Le grand jour était arrivé et l'effervescence régnait dans le domaine Rogue/Granger. Hermillone allait de pièce en pièce pour faire passer à ses deux belle-soeurs tantôt le tissu, tantôt les bijoux qui allaient constituer leur tenue.

- Alors Hermillone, disait Pansy en se regardant dans la glace, comment trouves tu ma toge?

- Tu devrais relever un peu le tissu au niveau de la poitrine, répondit naïvement Hermillone. Parce que là, on voit tes poils.

Pansy jeta ses bijoux à terre dans un geste de fureur et se précipita dans la pièce voisine, où se trouvait son père. Hermillone, terrifiée, tenta de fuir, mais il était trop tard. Rogue l'avait attrapée par le bras, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne semblait pas vraiment fâché, mais plutôt amusé. Sa bouche affichait néanmoins un petit rictus sadique lorsqu'il demanda:

- Et toi Hermillone, tu ne veux pas aller au bal? Oh mais tu n'auras pas le temps, avec tout ce ménage qu'il te reste à faire, non?

A vrai dire, Hermillone n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question. Mais maintenant qu'on le lui demandait, elle songeait que Draco, qu'elle avait déjà vu dans des spots publicitaires où il vantait les mérites d'un dentifrice, était vraiment séduisant. Elle eut la candeur de répondre:

- Oh mais vous savez, j'ai déjà passé le balai dans toute la maison et préparé les repas pour toute la semaine. Il ne me reste plus qu'un peu de repassage à faire. Je n'en ai guère pour plus de deux heures. Ca me laisse le temps de...

- Tu n'as donc pas assez de travail? l'interrompit Rogue d'un air faussement étonné. Attends un peu, je m'en vais t'en donner un peu plus.

Il prit un plat de lentilles qui se trouvait sur la table et le renversa par terre. Puis il s'empara d'un seau de cendre sous la cheminée et renversa son contenu au milieu du tas de lentilles.

- Voilà maintenant tu as de quoi faire, souillon, dit-il avec un petit sourire cruel. Les lentilles dans le plat, et les cendres dans le seau. Et que tout soit propre quand nous rentrerons. Demain...

Milicent et Pansy ne manquèrent pas de venir fouler du pied le petit tas répandu devant Hermillone pour le mélanger un peu plus, puis elles sortirent en éclatant de rire. il était convenu qu'elles iraient avec leur père faire des emplettes de dernière minute et qu'elles se rendraient au manoir des Malefoy après un dernier repoudrage devant les miroirs de leur domaine.

Hermillone était désespérée. Trier ça alors qu'elle aurait eu tout le loisir de se préparer pour le bal? Elle en avait pour la nuit. Mais elle pensa aux amis qu'elle avait parmi les gens de maison. Peut-être pourraient-ils l'aider... Et justement, Harry, le jeune apprenti cuisinier, vint à passer dans la pièce.

- Harry! l'appela-t-elle. Oh Harry, serais-tu prêt à m'aider?

Harry, qui avait toujours eu de l'admiration pour la patience de sa jeune maîtresse, n'hésita pas à accepter.

- Que se passe t-il, mademoiselle? Demanda-t-il.

- Mon beau père, ce méchant homme, m'a obligée à trier ce tas de lentilles, sanglota-t-elle. Or, j'ai d'autres obligations plus urgentes ce soir. Je t'en prie, peux tu le faire à ma place, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

- Hélas, mademoiselle, je ne peux pas, répondit Harry, car Monsieur me renverrait. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut vous aider.

Il siffla et, quelques secondes après, une chouette toute blanche vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Je vous présente ma chouette Hedwige, dit-il fièrement. Elle se fera un plaisir de trier ces lentilles à votre place.

- Oh merci, merci Harry, s'écria Hermillone, au comble du bonheur en voyant Hedwige picorer les lentilles en se demanda où les déposer. Je te promets que je te revaudrai ça. Alors les lentilles dans le plat, et la cendre dans le seau. Merci...

Et elle se précipita dans sa chambre poussiéreuse, au grenier, où elle avait depuis longtemps installé son atelier de couture. Une robe informe, qu'elle avait eu le temps de faire entre deux taches ménagères avec du tissu bon marché, enveloppait déjà le patron.

- Comment vais-je réussir à rendre cette robe présentable en seulement deux heures? se lamentait Hermillone.

C'était sans compter sur un autre de ses amis, Ron, le garçon d'écurie, qui l'avait toujours aimée en secret. Et c'est justement à lui que pensa Hermillone. Elle descendit dans les écuries et le trouva en train de ferrer l'un des magnifiques chevaux de Rogue.

- Oh Ron, mon cher Ron, se lamentait-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'aide pour finir ma robe de bal, ou bien je ne pourrai pas aller à la soirée donnée par les Malefoy. Est-ce que tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen, par hasard?

Ron, qui connaissait Draco de réputation, souffrit de savoir que le coeur d'Hermillone battait pour un autre que lui. Mais, gentil comme il était, il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que le bonheur de celle qu'il chérissait silencieusement depuis tant d'années.

- Rassurez vous, mademoiselle, dit-il avec un sourire triste, mais bienveillant. Je connais un rat qui a beaucoup de relations parmi les rongeurs du domaine. Si je le lui demande, il se fera un plaisir de vous aider. Croûtard!

Le rat, sorti de nulle part, se précipita dans la main que Ron lui tendait.

- Bon, écoute moi bien Croûtard, dit-il en désignant Hermillone. Suis cette jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre, et fais tout ce qu'elle te demandera, quitte à faire appel à tes amis pour vous aider.

Croûtard émit un léger couinement, sauta de la main de son maître et suivit une Hermillone resplendissante, après qu'elle eut déposé un baiser sur la joue du jeune palefrenier.

De retour dans son atelier, Hermillone montra le patron misérable au rat et lui demanda s'il était possible de rendre la robe un peu plus présentable. Croûtard poussa un long couinement et une nuée de rats et de souris sortirent de partout. Jamais Hermillone n'avait pensé qu'il pût y en avoir autant dans la maison. Les rongeurs s'affairaient sur la robe en transportant des rubans et des aiguilles, aidés par Hermillone qui s'était mise à chanter une chanson ridicule dont le refrain ne voulait rien dire. Elle dansait dans la pièce, ravie à l'idée de ce que le bout de chiffon deviendrait bientôt. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les rats avaient fini leur office et présentaient fièrement leur oeuvre à la jeune fille. La robe était tout simplement magnifique; jamais Hermillone n'en avait vu d'une telle beauté.

Elle se perdait dans la contemplation de l'objet, lorsque Pattenrond, le chat de la maison, bondit dans la pièce, attrapa Croutard et le dévora. Terrorisés, tous les rats disparurent dans les murs aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Hermillone ne réfléchit pas. Son coeur avait beau posséder la pureté du cristal, il ne pouvait admettre que ce chat ait dévoré le rat qui l'avait soulagé d'un si grand poids. Elle prit son élan et donna un coup de pied au derrière de Pattenrond qui, après un magnifique saut périlleux, effectua un vol plané à travers la fenêtre. On entendit un long miaulement plaintif suivi d'un bruit mât: Le pauvre chat venait de s'écraser dans la rue, quatre étages plus bas.

- Heureusement que Croûtard avait fini de m'aider avant que ce chat ne le dévore, pensa Hermillone qui semblait avoir tout perdu de sa pureté originelle.

Mais le bonheur la faisait divaguer. Elle se hâta d'essayer la robe, et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée pour s'admirer dans un miroir digne de ce nom. Ce fut une erreur. Elle croisa le chemin de son beau père et de ses belles-soeurs, au moment où ils allaient partir.

- Tiens donc, dit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais en voyant Hermillone. Ainsi tu avais décidé d'aller au bal... Je ne sais pas comment tu as obtenu cette robe, mais sache qu'elle ne correspond absolument pas au thème de la soirée. Allons, venez mes filles, nous allons arranger ça.

Hermillone aurait voulu fuir mais Rogue lui avait déjà attrapé le bras. Avec l'aide de ses filles, qui avaient l'air de deux laiderons dans leur toge façon empire romain, il déchira la robe d'Hermillone avec méthode et application.

- Voilà, se réjouit-il. Je crois que tu ne pourras pas réparer ça avant demain. Passe une bonne soirée.  
Puis il éclata de rire et sortit avec Pansy et Millicent.  
Hermione remonta dans sa chambre en pleurant.

Tout était perdu. Le bal allait commencer d'un moment à l'autre et elle n'avait plus rien à se mettre. C'est ce moment tragique que choisit la bonne fée Nymphadora Tonks -qui était accessoirement la marraine d'Hermillone- pour faire son apparition. Comme d'habitude, son apparence était particulièrement soignée, et sa filleule dut protéger ses yeux pour ne pas être éblouie par ses cheveux rose vif.

- Allons ne pleure pas, mon enfant, la consola t-elle. Je vais arranger ça.

Elle disparut, et le temps qu'elle revienne, Hermione avait séché ses larmes.

- Tiens, prends ça, je vais t'aider, dit Tonks après être réapparue.

Elle tenait dans ses mains un nécessaire de couture magique qu'elle venait sans doute d'acheter sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Avec ça, on pourra réparer ta robe beaucoup plus vite, dit-elle.

Hermillone était terriblement déçue. Elle s'attendait à ce que sa marraine lui réparât sa robe d'un coup de baguette magique ou, au moins, lui en achetât une neuve, et ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

- Ma chère Hermillone, répondit celle -ci en détachant bien chacun de ses mots. Primo: je suis nulle en enchantements. Secundo: j'ai besoin d'argent pour refaire ma couleur et m'acheter un nouveau tailleur, alors pas question de te payer une nouvelle robe. Tu n'es pas seule au monde. Pardonne moi de te parler aussi durement mais je crois que ça fait parti de mon rôle de marraine. Allez, mettons nous au travail, ou tu risques de manquer tout le bal.

Sans mots dire, Hermione s'empara d'une aiguille et commença à rapiécer sa robe, en profitant de cette occasion pour lui donner une forme en meilleure adéquation avec le thème de la soirée. Ce nécessaire de couture était tout simplement prodigieux. En dix minutes, la robe était réparée, perfectionnée, plus belle encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Tonks applaudit en la voyant sur Hermione.

- Bien, dit-elle. Maintenant, il te faudrait des chaussures. Comment pourrait-on faire?

Hermillone s'apercevait bien que sa marraine n'avait aucune envie de lui en acheter une paire. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, s'empara d'un gros couteau de boucher, se précipita dehors et courut jusqu'à la tombe de son père. Sans hésiter, elle attrapa le couple d'écureuils qui habitait dans le noisetier magique, leur trancha la gorge et ramena leur cadavre chez elle. Là, avec l'aide de Tonks et la fourrure des petits rongeurs, elle fabriqua de ravissantes petites pantoufles de vair qui se mariaient parfaitement avec sa robe de soirée.

- Et voilà, se réjouit Tonks. Tu es prête. Je n'ai plus qu'à te donner un moyen de transport et tu pourras y aller.

Sur ce, elle lui tendit un horrible balai dont la pointe était moisie. Hermillone s'empara de l'objet avec dégoût, en disant:

- J'espérais y aller en fiacre.

- Non mais dis donc, répondit Tonks, tu t'es crue dans un conte de fée? Tu as cru que j'allais prendre une citrouille et la transformer en carrosse? De toute façon, je suis nulle en métamorphose.

- Décidément, ma marraine est nulle partout, se dit Hermillone. J'aurais préféré que ce soit Minerva Macgonagall. Il parait qu'elle est douée en métamorphose.

Elle enfourcha son balai et se posta sur le bord de la fenêtre, prête à partir.

- Ah oui, une dernière chose, s'écria Tonks. Il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu me rapportes cette robe avant les douze coups de minuit.

Hermione regarda sa montre et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il était déjà 23H15. Mécontente, elle demanda pourquoi, avec une brusquerie qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- C'est simple, répondit Tonks, d'une voix autoritaire. Il existe une boutique sur le Chemin de traverse qui affiche une reprise exceptionnelle des anciens vêtements à plus 5 pour cent. Et l'offre ne dure que jusqu'à ce soir minuit et demi. Je n'aurai plus qu'à transplaner et je ferai l'affaire de ma vie. Je t'en prie, hermillone, c'est très sérieux, j'ai absolument besoin de cet argent pour m'acheter un nouveau chapeau.

- Ca va, je la rapporterai avant minuit, répondit Hermione avec humeur.

Et sans plus attendre, elle s'envola.  
Elle mit trente minutes à arriver jusqu'au domaine Malefoy et encore cinq minutes à monter les marches qui conduisaient à l'entrée du manoir. Elle fut accueillie par deux gardes habillés en centurion romain qui lui ouvrirent galamment la porte et la conduisirent au sous-sol. Apparemment, la fête se déroulait dans une cave sombre à l'atmosphère lourde et enfumée.

Lorsqu'elle entra, tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, sauf ceux de quelques danseurs de flamenco qui continuaient à s'exciter sur la piste de danse. Mais comme les musiciens cessèrent de jouer, ils furent bien contraints de s'arrêter eux aussi. C'est alors qu'Hermione parvint à apercevoir Draco, que sa prestance distinguait nettement au milieu des hommes vêtus en gladiateurs ou en patriciens. Il portait sur le buste une cuirasse dorée et l'on pouvait voir ses jambes musclées dépasser d'une petite jupette de cuir telle qu'en portaient les généraux romains. Enfin, son front était ceint d'une couronne de laurier. Hermillone en tomba immédiatement amoureuse. Fort heureusement, Tonks l'ayant maquillée jusqu'aux oreilles, personne dans l'assistance, pas même son beau-père, ne la reconnut. Draco paraissait lui aussi sous le charme. L'impressionnant Lucius Malefoy, en voyant son fils pétrifié et bouche bée, vint serrer la main d'Hermillone en lui demandant qui elle était, et où elle habitait.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. J'habite à Happyland. et je m'appelle...

C'est ce moment que choisirent les douze coups de minuit pour sonner.

- Mon dieu, je dois partir, s'écria Hermione en se dégageant de la poigne de Lucius.

Elle s'enfuit sous les yeux médusés des invités. Draco, qui était tombé fou amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie, et qui avait du mal à s'en remettre, se lança à sa poursuite avec vingt secondes de retard. Le temps qu'il ait atteint le hall, Hermione descendait déjà quatre à quatre ces marches qu'elle avait perdu tant de temps à monter. Hélas ses pantoufles de vair étaient un peu trop grandes pour elle, et elle trébucha si violemment en arrivant vers le bas de l'escalier, qu'en retombant, elle se cassa le coccyx.

- Aie, mon cul! glapit-elle grossièrement à trois kilomètres à la ronde.

Elle se releva malgré la douleur, enfourcha son balai, et s'élança dans la nuit, sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle l'une de ses pantoufles de vair.  
Il était trop tard lorsque Draco parvint en bas des marches. Il allait se lancer à sa poursuite lorsqu'il jugea avec raison que la nuit était trop noire pour se risquer dans la lande à la recherche d'une destination inconnue, car il ne savait pas où se trouvait le bourg d'Happyland.

Désespéré, il se laissa tomber sur les marches froides et, en laissant sa main se promener sur la pierre, il rencontra la pantoufle de vair. Il la ramassa, bien qu'il ne sût pas à quoi cette chaussure pourrait bien lui servir et rentra chez lui, où la fête battait son plein. Mais il n'avait plus le coeur à danser. Il entra dans l'immense salon du premier étage, posa la pantoufle sur la cheminée, s'installa dans un fauteuil et s'assoupit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut une heure plus tard. Il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle! Son père était dans la pièce, qui lisait un livre, sans plus se soucier de la fête qui s'achevait au sous-sol.

- Père! cria-t-il, savez vous où se trouve cette bourgade d'Happyland?

- Oui, Draco, répondit calmement Lucius. et j'ai bien vu que cette fille te plaisait. Moi aussi je l'aimais bien. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu vas faire pour la retrouver, maquillée comme elle était... Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester avec toi.

- Mais enfin père, reprit Draco, il me suffira d'obliger, avec votre appui, toutes les femmes et jeunes filles du village à enfiler cette pantoufle de vair que ma promise a perdue hier en prenant la fuite, et ...Tiens, où elle est d'ailleurs?

- Ah tu parles de cette horreur qui était sur la cheminée, demanda Lucius d'un air détaché. je l'ai mise au feu. Elle sentait le fromage...

- Vous avez quoi! s'emporta Draco. Mais comment vais-je faire maintenant? Imaginez qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir...

Et il fondit en larmes.

A une demie-heure de là, Hermillone mettait de la glace sur son arrière-train endolori. Draco ne se trompait pas, elle ne le verrait plus. Même s'il venait jusqu'à son village, hermillone refuserait ses avances, quoiqu'elle fût terriblement amoureuse de lui. Cette soirée qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion. Elle allait redevenir celle qu'elle était auparavant, une jeune servante en guenilles sans avenir, à l'âme pure et au coeur modeste. Sans son maquillage et ses beaux atours, Draco ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Cette pensée la soulagea tout autant qu'elle la bouleversa.

Elle n'entendit pas Rogue et ses filles rentrer. Elle dormait déjà, malgré la douleur à son postérieur, et rêvait de son bel empereur romain.

De son côté, Draco passait une nuit horrible. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en cherchant une idée qui lui permettrait de confondre celle dont il ignorait le nom. C'est alors qu'il pensa aux derniers mots qu'il avait entendus d'elle, des mots étouffés, lointains.  
(aie, mon cul.)

- Aie mon cul! C'est ça! cria Draco en sautant de son lit. Elle a sans doute trébuché sur l'escalier en perdant sa pantoufle de vair. Espérons qu'elle se soit fait très mal. Car si c'est le cas, il me suffira de demander à toutes les jeunes filles d'Happyland de s'asseoir sur une chaise, et celle qui ne pourra pas, ou qui grimacera de douleur, je l'épouserai.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt organisé. Avec l'aide de l'influent Lucius, il fit envoyer par hiboux une missive au village d'Happyland, qui sommait toutes les jeunes filles de se rassembler sur la grand-place, le lendemain à midi, en emportant chacune avec elle une chaise de bois, sans rembourrage.

C'est Rogue qui intercepta la lettre et qui transmit son contenu au reste de la bourgade. Mais il avait senti ce qui se tramait là-dessous. Il avait découvert de la glace dans la cuisine et n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le rapprochement entre sa belle fille, cette inconnue qui avait fait son intéressante lors du bal, et cette demande mystérieuse de la part des Malefoy. Bien décidé à marier l'une de ses filles à Draco, il ferma la porte de la chambre D'Hermillone à clef, s'empara d'une immense massue et abattit violemment l'outil sur les fesses de ses filles pendant qu'elles dormaient, leur brisant ainsi le coccyx. Celles-ci se réveillèrent en hurlant, mais éclatèrent d'un rire machiavélique lorsque leur père leur eût dit de quoi il en retournait.

Le lendemain à midi, toutes les filles à marier du village étaient rassemblées sur la grand-place, chacune ayant une chaise à la main, toutes sauf Hermillone, qui, curieuse de savoir ce qui se tramait, essayait désespérément d'enfoncer la porte de sa chambre. Draco faisait asseoir les filles sur leur chaise les unes après les autres mais aucune ne montrait le moindre signe de douleur. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Millicent et de Pansy, celles-ci ne purent même pas poser la moindre parcelle de leurs fesses (par ailleurs impressionnantes) sur leur petit tabouret, que Rogue, pour avoir l'esprit plus tranquille, avait agrémenté d'aiguilles et autres morceaux de verre.

Mais Draco était méfiant. Il ne reconnaissait pas dans le visage de ces deux laiderons, la grâce qu'il avait tant admirée dans celui d'Hermillone la veille au soir.

- Très bien, déclara t-il haut et fort en sortant un objet de sa poche. J'ai là un morceau de l'une des marches sur lesquelles l'une de vous, d'après ce que laisse entendre votre père, est tombée hier soir. Cet escalier est constellé de motifs très particuliers, presque inimitables. Si je retrouve sur les fesses de l'une d'entre vous, le même motif, alors je l'épouserai.

- Mais enfin, cria Rogue, c'est un scandale! Vous n'avez pas le droit.

- C'est la seule condition, rétorqua Draco.

- Eh bien soit, dit Rogue en faisant signe à ses deux filles de relever leurs jupons.

Elles obtempérèrent à contrecoeur, et exhibèrent devant les visages dégoûtés de tous, leurs horribles fesses toute boutonneuses.

Après un examen approfondi, Draco rendit son verdict.

- Non, ce n'est ni l'une ni l'autre. N'y a t-il personne d'autre?

- Non, répondit Rogue, au comble de l'énervement.

- Si! cria une voix derrière l'assemblée.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir celui qui avait oser bravé l'autorité de Rogue. Il s'agissait de Madame Granger, qui était enfin sortie de son lit.

- Hermillone n'est pas venue, se contenta t-elle de dire avant de retourner se coucher.

- J'exige de voir cette Hermillone sur le champ, s'écria Draco avec autorité.

Rogue tenta bien de l'amadouer mais Draco ne se laissa pas fléchir. Tout le village se rendit jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermillone, où celle-ci se plia au test avec joie. Tous purent constater la présence de la mosaïque qui constellait son derrière, et tous, à la réserve de Rogue et ses deux filles, applaudirent à tout rompre les futurs mariés. Car Hermillone, revigorée par le récit de l'humiliation qu'avaient subie ses belles-soeurs, accepta avec joie de se marier avec son bel empereur romain.

Le mariage fut célébré en grande pompe, et tout le village fut invité sauf Rogue, Millicent et Pansy. Tonks y fit même une apparition très remarquée avec son joli chapeau qu'elle avait achetée grâce à la ponctualité de sa nièce.

Hermillone et Draco vécurent heureux, mais n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants puisqu'ils moururent deux ans plus tard, tués par Voldemort.

FIN.

Reviews SVP.


End file.
